Resistor
by pablothebankrobber82
Summary: I'm not the Avatar. I won't go kill the fire lord. I won't even join the Avatar. The only thing I will do is try and stop the war in any way possible. And I don't care who gets in my way.
1. Duel

**Disclaimer. I don't own any of the Avatar world except for my characters and maybe some made up places. This also goes for the entire story...yada, yada....Later the story gets better.

* * *

**

Resistor

Chapter 1: Duel

I dragged my quill across the paper making the symbol for fire. I continued on to make more symbols including the ones for history, nation, and lord. Finally I was done. Placing the quill back into the ink I gathered all the papers that were on my desk and pit them in order. Being the first one done everyone looked at me and gasped. I had at least doubled their paper load at five pages and I was still done first.

The teacher, Mrs. Pyre looked at me. "Are you done already?" Her voice was cold and felt like she wanted to kill me. "Even I would expect you no to be done this early with a report on the history of the fire nation. Is it sloppy?"

I got up from my seat and walked over to the teachers desk. "No, ma'am. This report is completely clean and neat." I recited mechanically. Everyone knew the answer to that question regardless of how stupid you were. Spinning on my heals I walked back to me desk being careful not to knock over anyone's papers.

After sitting down I looked around the classroom. Everyone was either working hard, sleeping or, some where in the middle. I stifled a sigh and tried to not fall asleep myself. I hated being smart. It set me apart from everyone else and it bothered me. I was always the one with the answer, always the one done first. Everyone else hated me too for my brain. Anyone who didn't pick on me for my head was either picked on themselves or was invisible.

Finally after going through all the ways to firebend from your feet the teacher announced, "Students, your attention please! We will head outside to practice our bending now." Several of the kids behind me slapped hands and started to whisper amongst themselves.

I groaned. I never firebended in front of the teachers or anybody else for that matter. This being the case it had become the mission of several of the more bulky students to cause me to have an outburst and bend. Still I couldn't avoid it so I got up cracked my legs and walked out the door to the courtyard.

Squinting into the sun I walked out onto the courtyard. There was a massive statue of Fire Lord Ozie spitting fire into the sky as flames jetted from his palms behind him. Everything else was a white stone with scorch marks on it. Several kids had already paired up and started to attack each other.

"Hey nerd!" Quin said from behind me. "I want to challenge you! Yeah that's right you." Quin was a big bulky kid who I swear was more evil than the devil.

Shrugging I thought, _why not? _I turned and faced the chest of Quin. I looked up and said, "Sure Quin why not? I'm gonna win in life too so might as well beat you at this." That was not my brightest of plans.

"You little runt. Let's do this." Quin dropped his shirt and took a fighting position. I walked to the middle of the courtyard and kept my red and black uniform on.

In the background I heard one kid yell, "fight!" and some others join in the chant until a large circle was formed around me and Quin. I heard whispers of bets in the crowd. Everyone was betting against me. Who wouldn't? I was a tall lanky kid who was quite and probably had no life. Quin was the complete opposite of me. A tall muscular kid who was popular and the best firebender student.

"You start Quin." I shouted loudly over the crowd. "I can dodge it either way."

Quin brought up his fist in a normal fire jab. Flames erupted out of his fist and caim towards me. I leaned to the right and the fireball passed by me almost hitting some of the kids behind me. I was still not in a fighting stance.

Laughing I said, " You okay Quin you seem a little pale." Quin was frustrated that he had not hit me. He tried again only this time doubling up and doing a fire kick. I dodged easily and smiled widely. Quin was pissed now. He threw fireball after firebal, kick after kick at me. I continued to dodge.

By the time Quin had stopped his rampage he was pouring sweat and was slouched in exaustion. "Tired Quin?" I asked inocently. Stepping into a the red dragon fighting posistion I heard gasps from behind me. Everybody was about ot see me bend. Spinning on myleft heel I raised my foot above my head and brought it down. Flames spilled out and raked across Quin's chest. Again spinning on my left heel I came up into a roundhouse kick. Again flames came from my feet and scorched Quin's face.

"Time to end this." I muttered. Still spinningn I brought my right foot down and brought my hands up in the symbol for fire. Bursting from my hands flames caught Quin and launched him across the courtyard into one of the stone walls. Quin groaned in pain and fell to the ground.

I turned and walked away unconcerened with Quin's pain. Everyone parted before me; afraid to get me mad. I continued walking until I met the edge of the school grounds. Stopping I looked around. There were no gaurds to the left or right. Shrugging I walked off the boders of the school and continued home.

* * *

**Leave Reviews Please.**


	2. Views

Chapter 2: Views

I continued to walk down the edge of the school keeping tho the shadows trying not to get caught. The punishment for being caught outside of school was severe. _I just burnt the coolest kid in school on ninety percent of his body. _The thought struck me like a brick. Heavy and painful. _Tomorrow I am so dead; Quin is going to kill me! _Beads of sweat started to break out on my forehead as I thought about the prospect. _He was probably just holding back on me. Tomorrow he's going to go all out on me._

I came up to a road. It forked in the middle leading either left or right ,but both leading to the same place eventually. Turning left I started to head towards my house. After several miles of walking I came to my home.

The house was a massive structure; big enough for the royal library, and painted a deep red and gold. The colors of the fire nation. There was three levels to the home. The bottom level was the living quarters. The middle level was the place where my bedroom and other rooms where; and the top level was for my mom and dad. Their level consisted of the royal suite and a master bath.

Now you might be wondering "How does his parents afford all this stuff?" Right? Well my dad was a general who helped topple the Earth Kingdom. And for that the fire lord homeslef had loaned us the money to build this luxury home. My mom was also a childhood friend of the fire lord Ozie so she gets favors from him all the time. I really didn't talk that much to the fire lord, but I have talked to his son Zuko. Really he is a depressing person. Zuko's sister Azula is one crazy nut though. I have always been to afraid to talk to her.

Still I continued to walk to the front door, open it, and go inside. The inside was just as incredible as the outside. Carvings of dragons painted gold and walls having intricate patterns on them or red flowers and gold wind brushing against them. The ceilings had the wooden beams still in place from when it was originally built and even though they where completly not needed they gave the house an authentic feel.

Continuing my tour I walked up the stairs and turned to my room. The room was simple. Only my desk for papers, and a bed for sleeping. I had never believed in the "Dragons chase away bad spirits," stuff so I never had any put in. Still walking I went straight through the room and headed for my practicing room.

In the room there was a wall of glass mirrors, bamboo floor, and a bookshelf. Now I know I probably shouldn't have a flamable bookshelf in my firebending room but, hey, it had everything I had ever learned in it.

Since this was my final destination I took off my shirt and walked to the bookshelf. Picking a scroll out at random I opened it and began the first technique I saw. It was a complex diagram of moves steps and hand gestures. The attack was called _The Flaming Spirit_. Starting as quick as I could I moved through the steps and gestures at a slow pace. Since I had to always be thinking of something I started to think about the war.

I was one of the few people in the fire nation that thought the war was wrong I was hard pressed to be accepted into any place. Not just school but war rooms, soldiers, and even the fire lord. I was always uncomfortable being the only person who thought somethings were wrong. I was one of the survivors. Not a brainless with no free will zombie a survivor. And the avatar. Everyone puts him as the bad guy. Maybe we're the bad guys. Maybe the avatar was just trying to bring peace to the world again. The four nations used to fine with each other. Now look at us. All of us were at each others throats. It was ridiculous!

Over the time I had been thinking this I had been bending. And even though I had started with by doing _The Flaming Spirit_ I had quickened my pace and now was shooting flames out of almost every part of my body. I was dancing in the flames turning, punching, kicking, jumping, and even breathing fire out of my mouth. Wanting to stop I had to check something. I did _The Flaming Spirit_ one last time and flames burst from my mouth as I completed it.

What I also hadn't realized was that I was pouring sweat and had burnt the ceiling and part of myself. Walking over to a water fountain to get a drink of water I finished my thoughts off with one thought. _Could I change this war at all? _The concept of me actually help take down the war was insane. Nobody could effect the war except for fire lord Ozie. _Yet..._ I felt like I could do something if I tried.

I walked over to the window by the fountain and looked out. A cloud moved in the opposite direction of all the others then dissipated to reveal a giant sky bison. Really I should have called it in and said "The avatar is over by those rocks on the south island!" but, I didn't care. Like I said the avatar was only here to protect us from ourselves.

* * *

**Leave Reviews Please!**


	3. The New Enemy

Chapter 3: The New Enemy

Since I was done with my firebending training I grabbed my staff from the shelf three feet away and started to practice. My mind was still on the avatar so I was rewarded with bright red skin and several soon-to-be bruises. Still regardless of the pain I continued striking and blocking against pretend opponents. Naturally I won because if you lose to yourself then obviously you're a nut.

The thoughts of rebellion ran through my mind freely. It was a hard concept to grasp. Leaving everything you know and then trying to destroy or at least stop it. Plus there was no way I could do it alone. I would need help. Help from other firebenders. No, they wouldn't betray the winning side. It was stupid. Still I did need help.

Again I lost focus and my legs were now a angry red and I was sure that it would become a deep purple tomarrow. I sighed and pressed a button on my staff that turned it into a small cylinder no longer than a water skin. It was custom made from my family's personal blacksmith, Lee. He was one of the most talented blacksmiths in the entire Fire nation. The best was of course the fire lord's.

_I can't continue practicing like this. I'll kill myself. _I thought. Placing my staff back onto its shelf I went back to my living quaters without my tunic. _Later, I'll get it later. _I thought. Walking back to my quarters the thoughts of rebellion where still fresh and angry as a badger-mole in the sunlight.

Finally when I did reach the room I flopped down on my low bed and stared at the (intricately carved) ceiling. _Flipping a coin. The perfect way of deciding. I can't figure it out any way. _Rolling over to my side I grabbed a gold piece from my money bag. Scorching one side black I flipped it and decided that black would be stay and gold would be go.

It spun and spun in the air so fast that I couldn't tell wich side was wich. Finally with a soft _cling _the coin landed on the ground of my quarters. Bouncing back into the air flipping some more and then coming to a rest on with its gold side facing the ceiling.

_I will go..._

When I woke up my first reaction was _not another day of school _but then I remembered the thing I was going to do. The thing so horrible that I dare not speak it aloud for fear someone will catch me and send me to prison. _Today is the day I betray the fire nation. _I thought. _Should I go to school? No then I would have to break out. I will leave this place and never come back._

Thankfully last night I had remembered to pack what I needed into a small bundle one could easily mistake for a knapsack. Inside was my staff, two-hundred gold pieces, food for a week, spare clothes, and several firebending scrolls with moves I hadn't already learned.

I grabbed the sack and dressed in my blend in with everybody else clothes. I would need them for the time being. Running down the stairs before a second thought could occur ran out the door and into a new life.

Concerned that my parents would see me and stop me I continued running like mad until I reached town. It was a small town that was extremely primitive. Everybody was eatng meat. It was disgusting. Personally I was a berry type person so I was appalled by the sight of so much meat. Other than that it was pleasant. Nobody bothered me except for some kid who looked at me and said, "Hotman." it wasn't much of a question but it reminded me of the times my father had told me about when everybody was friendly. That was about a hundred years ago to be exact.

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath. Only an idiot would wear their school uniform when the played hooky. Sure enough thirty seconds later he was caught and sent back to the academy.

Still I continued on my way to the edge of town towards the docks where I could sail to different island and trip went interrupted until a gang of thugs sprang out of the bushes and drew swords. Only one of them knew firebending and I could tell.

"Give us your sack!" The biggest one said stupidly. He had not received a proper education, I could tell you that much.

"No." It was a simple reply. Mr. Leader didn't understand though. He thought I meant "no thank you for the offer." when I meant "Try and see if you can."

"Boys get 'im." The big said pointing at me.

Three guys with sword rushed me and tried to open me like a bag of fireflakes. In one lightning fast motion I had my staff out and open to full length. Blocking the attacks easily (these guys had not gone to battle school either) I countered and hit sensitive pressure points on the body. Each one screamed in pain and fell.

"I'll do it myself then!" The leader went down into the most basic stance for firebending. I returned to gesture by going into my own red dragon stance. Fire-jabbing the leader thought that he had won and lowered his guard. Unforgiving I waved away the flame and brought up my hands in a dragon mouth strike. Mr. Leader didn't have a chance.

Unfazed I walked on towards the docks.


	4. Delays

Chapter 4: Delays

Other than the brief mugging incident the day went smoothly. No other people bothered me and my parents hadn't sent out a find and rescue for me. Everybody melted to my sides or tried (and failed) to sell me something. It was a peaceful type of feeling. Nobody knew who I was. Nobody bowed or asked where I was going on such a fine day. No they just figured I was some kid trying to get some food for my family or some other chore like that.

When my feet finally set foot on the wooden deck of the docks and my ears heard the sounds of busy dock work I felt relief spread over me. Sure it was a short trip to the docks but it gave me the sense of accomplishment. I was no longer the spoiled noble kid; I was the new traveler hungry to discover the world.

Walking quickly over the wooden platforms of the dock I went to the nearest person shouting commands. "When can you have a ship ready to sail with me on it?" It was a simple demand. Nothing fancy like, "Give me your ship now!" just a simple question.

"Me and my crew don't ship people. We only do spices and other goods. Why?" The captain's voice was hard and had a tunt of coldness in it. "I might be able to make some room though." Money. Of course he wanted money who doesn't?

"The why is none of your business and will this cover it?" I handed a pouch of my gold pieces to the man after taking them out of the sack slung over my back.

The man weighed the gold pieces in his hand and looked me up and down. "Yeah this will cover it. Well since I can't know where exactly you're going will the island of Kazut be fine?" The voice coming out of the captain's mouth was now analyzed. He was suspicious of who I was actually.

"That will be fine."

"We set sail tomorrow morning. Don't be late." The captain said icily. He would leave without me if I wasn't careful.

"Mmm..." I mumbled. The captain turned and left. Doing the same I headed for the nearest inn that I could stay at. The closest one was a small one story high building that had a sighn outside that read "The Turtle Duck Inn."

Smiling at the stupid name I headed towards the building.

Entering the building was like entering a tea shop. Low ceilings and tables scattered everywhere with to little chairs. Avoiding all of the tables I walked up to the front desk and said to the clerk, "One room please." The last word came out strained. I had been told never to plead.

"Oh!" The girl behind the counter jumped and smiled politely. She was my height (about five feet tall) and had brown hair and greenish eyes. She was dressed in the normal clothes for peasants. Red with a tiny hint of dark red. All together she was a decent looking girl. "Uh, sure we have one room open right now. Follow me." The girl turned left and headed toward a narrow hallway.

I followed.

"This is your room. It is room number five. Feel free to come and go as you please just be sure to pay the fee at the end of your stay at the Turtle Duck Inn." Turning on her heels the girl went back towards the counter where she sat back down and continued to read something I couldn't see.

Shrugging I turned and looked into my new room. It had all the essentials for life. A bed, a water fountain, and a desk. That was all I needed. Throwing my things onto the floor I flung myself onto the bed. It was indeed harder than my other bed but that was expected and soon I was asleep. Completely unaware of my surroundings.

* * *

Bolting up from a dreamless sleep I looked around and realized that it was dark outside. A few lamps had been lit so my eyes could make out that I was still in my room and in the inn. Swinging my legs onto the floor into a sitting position on my bed I realized that some food had been left on the desk for me. I had obviously slept through the dinner time.

Rushing over to the desk I grabbed the plate (heated up my food with fire bending) and started to eat. It was a simple meal. Nothing more than a piece of meat with bread and a drink but it made the perfect meal. Enjoying the meal I almost didn't realize when the sun started to come up in the distance.

Almost chocking on the water I grabbed my things and rushed towards the door. On my way out I flipped one gold piece onto the front counter. When I did reach the docks I saw the captain and the rest of the crew standing next to a really old man.

The captain saw me and said in his commanding voice the words I did not want to hear. "We have been delayed."

I lashed out in anger, "What! I didn't pay for delays I paid for results!" How could we be delayed? It was supposed to be to best four days of the month the next few days. More than enough time to deal with sailing and trading.

"According to our oracle the next four days are supposed to be the worst storm weather of the year." The captain explained coolly. "On my ship we don't disobey the oracle." The statement was final a take it or leave it statement.

"For how long are we delayed?" I muttered grudgingly. I was not in the mood for this.

"We will remain in the harbor for at least a week. Four days for the storms and three days for the seas to calm."

"Fine." I said. Turning I left the captain and and the crew and headed back towards the Turtle Duck Inn. While I was walking I went over every possible reason for a storm to appear out of nowhere. By the time I had reached the door to the inn my mind had rested on the idea that they were lying and that right now they were setting sail and heading towards the island with my money in hand.

The only reason I didn't rush back to the docks was that the captain was serious. I could tell.

Still frustrated about the boat I entered the inn and went back towards my room. Throwing myself back onto the bed I stared at the ceiling. Soon the dullness of the object sent me into a light sleep.

* * *

A small knock on my door woke me. Shooting up I saw the culprit of the disturbance. The clerk girl was standing in the door with a plate of food.

"Sorry to disturb you." The girl's shy voice reached my ears. "Uh, I came to drop off your noon meal sir." She has added the sir at the end in haste.

"Thank you." I said waving my hand towards the desk for her to put it down. Rushing over hurriedly she placed the food on the desk and rushed out the door.

Walking towards the desk I grabbed the food and ate it greedily. This time the food was more profound. A slice of meat I couldn't identify and a side of what seemed like wine. Ignoring the wine all I ate was the meat. Then an idea came into my mind. _I should find a place to practice my fire bending. _

Deciding quickly that I would indeed do that I ran out of my room, past the clerk desk and into the city.

* * *

Today was a much busier day in the city since it was a day in wich the schools was out. Being busier it was indeed a much harder task of keeping my hood up and staying invisible until I reached the outer rim of town. When I did reached the rim of town I scanned the landscape. The only prominent feature was a cave about a mile away.

"Perfect." I muttered under my breath and stated joggin towards the cave.

Unfortunately nothing is perfect.

* * *

When I did reach the mouth of the cave a loud boom reached my ears. I had heard it earlier but I had counted it off as some birds or another animal. The thing that proved me wrong was that as soon as I reached the mouth of the cave I saw the girl from the inn easth bending. _Uh oh..._

She saw me and sent the nearest boulder flying towards me. I had only enough time to roll to my side when the boulder flew past me and into the air in wich I had just been. Again she brought her hands up and a avalanche of boulders threatened to cruch me. Thinking as fast as I could I shot flames from my feet propelling me into the cave with the earth bending inn clerk.


	5. A New Ally

Chapter 5: A New Ally

Unable to see in the cave now that entrance was covered and no light came through I lit my right hand on fire and raised it into the air above me. At first I couldn't see anything so I panicked and tried to light up the entire cave. Realizing this was a bad idea (I would be like a beacon for the earth bender) I settled down and noticed lamps hanging on the cave walls.

Moving quickly I shot flames into each one and soon the cave was lit and I could see all the evidence of earth bending. Some rocks in the cave were bended at weird angels and massive holes in the cave wall were extremely common. Even the ground was filled with holes of (no doubt) rocks coming out and then smashing into something. Even the damp air had the even scent of fresh dirt from recently moved earth.

While I was taking this in a stone pillar as long as me came out of the ground and attempted to brain me. Moving to the left the pillar missed and continued upwards to hit the ceiling sending more rocks at me. Rolling this time I moved and the rocks fell harmlessly a few meter away from me.

Looking up I saw the girl from the inn standing in a fighting position. It was a Hung-Gar fighting pose. The basic for most earth benders. The only reason I knew that was because in school they had taught us everything about fighting and what to do if attacked. When they had talked about earth benders they had said to, "Avoid the big flying rocks and try to attack whenever you can." Believe it or not that's what they said.

"Wait!" I shouted. "I wont turn you into the army! I swear!"

"That's what the last fire nation person said!" The girl screamed back at me and raised two boulders out of the ground and threw them at me.

Drawing in a deep breath I let a jet of flames erupt from my feet and propel me over the boulders. Landing back on my feet I drew my staff and pressed the button that made it expand.

In frustration the girl clapped her hands together and two pillars came out from either side of the cave and prepared to crush me. Again adding the extra boost to my jump I leaped into the air and heard the crash as the pillars came together. Landing evenly on top of them I stood and dodged two more boulders sent at me.

"Please just listen! I'm against the fire nation and the war!" I screamed. She was being unreasonable. _If I could just get a word in with her listening I bet I could get her to join me on my quest. _I thought.

"Yeah, okay! I believe you know!" The girl screamed hysterically back. Sending more pillars and rocks at me I knew she was working hard to keep me on the defensive.

Now I was mad. Dodging the pillars, I jumped and stepped on one of the rocks that she had sent and continued to jump off of them until they stopped coming. And even then I wasn't finished. Bringing my staff above my head I slammed it into the ground as I landed and flames erupted and shot in every direction. _Obviously I have to scare you to get you to listen._ I thought.

Staggering back from the heat the girl brought her arms and several stalactites fell from the ceiling in a square around me. Impressed with herself, the girl brought up four more walls and soon I was in a small prison.

Laughing the girl said, "I thought that fire benders were tougher than this! I guess I'll have no problem with the army then!" She was mocking me. _Me! _That was a big mistake.

Taking another deep breath I focused all my mind on the sun and its heat. The warmth, the pleasure, and most importantly the power. Raising both my hands I aimed at the wall that seemed closest to the voice and let loose. Feeling the ball of fire was incredible but what really amazed me was the sight of it in work.

The ball flew from my hands and connected with the stone. There was a loud _BANG! _and fire flew in all directions. Smoke poured from the place where the flame had struck, and when it cleared there was an opening large enough for three people to go through at once. Bending down to pick up my staff (that I had dropped) I stepped through the hole and saw the girl, still in a fighting position, but now more nervous and unsure of what I could actually do.

"Now." I said seriously. "If you want this fight to continue, which I think you don't, please don't throw another boulder at me. We both know who would win a duel." I gestured towards the hole in the prison she had made.

Still tense the girl dropped her hands and nodded. "What do you want?" It was harsh. She still thought that I was going to turn her in.

"I want to make a deal." I said pulling back my hood. If she was surprised she didn't show it which impressed me.

"For what? My slavery?"

"No. I want for you to come with me and help stop the war in any way possible. And in exchange I will train you so that you can help yourself in a fight and I will also give you all the money I have." It was a very serious offer. this type of deal only came maybe once in a lifetime.

"I can help myself in a fight, _sir._" The girl spat at me. "I almost beat you. And you have obviously had formal training."

Again I gestured to the hole in the prison. "Well, since you don't know the difference between someone holding back and someone actually trying I still think you need my help." It was a rude remark but she looked away and tried not to scream something in my face.

"This is a serious offer?" The girl asked. Her voice was still harsh but her muscles had relaxed and now she wasn't trying to detect a lie.

"Yes."

"How much money do you have?"

I did the math mentally. I started out with two-hundred and then I lost one-hundred for the ship ride and then I gave one to her already so I must have ninety-nine gold pieces left. "Ninety-nine gold pieces."

Even in the dark I saw her eyes light up. That type of money could set you for life if spent right. "So all I have to do is follow you around and help sabotage the war from the inside out?" That part of the deal she was completely fine with. She wanted to kick some serious fire bender butt.

"Yes."

"Do I need to answer now?"

"Yes."

The girl put her back to me and placed one of her hands one her chin. "How long would I be gone? Never mind. Stuipid question." Flicking her hand a pole came out of the ground and she leaned against it. "Would I have privacy?"

I was getting sick of saying yes. "YES!"

"Where would we go?" Now that was a good question.

I thought about it. "I am currently going towards the Earth Kingdom towards Ba Sing Sei."

"What do you plan to do when you get there?"

I shrugged. "Probably think up some scheme to take it back in the name of the Earth Kingdom."

More thinking on her part. It had been a good ten minutes before she said the words that I had wanted to hear. "Sure, I'll go with you. My name is Jade."


End file.
